Miraculous Heart Break
by Eliatrope223
Summary: Marinette wanted Adrien to confess but never like this.


**I wanted to do a take on"Adrian finds out that Mariette is Ladybug but only sees her as Ladybug and not herself, Mariette" Obviously this is AU but I still hope you enjoy.  
**  
It was a bright day, the sun was out and the near by birds were chirping so how... did this all happen? Why... why couldn't he see? Why couldn't Adrien see that ladybug was just a small part of me! I shook my head back in forth wildly, trying to get rid of my dark thoughts as I blindly, but knowingly, made way to my parents bakery.

So, so many thoughts plagued my mind of what happened after school today. Adrien, the love of my _life_ , wanted to talk to me, just _me_ , after class's; he was even blushing! I was ecstatic! I remember sharing confused but joyful expressions with Alya, after all he barely-or I barely- talked to me before. I mean sometimes we hung out, but never without Alya or Nino before. I recall simply standing there as Alya shouted "YES!" for me after the shock wore off. Adrien blushed even _harder_ , and told me to meet him at the courtyard in school before stumbling, _stumbling_ , back to his seat.

I rushed out of my last class as soon as it ended to the courtyard, hearing Alya holler after me to call her after my date for the details; I blushed and staggered out the door. I had thought that maybe, just maybe, Adrian wanted to confess his love for me. When the thought came to me I had squeaked out my thought to Tikki awhile my mind rushed at all the possibility's; she giggled and told me to calm down and breathe. I nodded elatedly while my eyes roamed the courtyard for Adrien, when I saw that I was there first I made an embarrassed sound. So I sat down and waited.

When Adrien arrived I jumped out of my sit ready for him to tell me why he had wanted to meet me. But after he opened his mouth, I wished it never opened in the first place. He animatedly told me he loved my, that at first made me feel like I was floating on cloud nine, but then he what on about how he loved me sense that moment I stood up against Hawk Moth; how his love for me grow and grow as he got to know me. I was confused (some-part of me screamed in despaired as he continued to talk) and rightly so, after all I or Mariette never confronted Hawk Moth before; only Ladybug did.

Distress, I interrupted him and asked him to explain what he meant. Adrien than told me sheepishly that he found out that I was Ladybug with the help of his alter ego, Chat Noir. He started to talk again but I could only block him out, after all he loved ladybug not me. I couldn't take any more so I ran, ignoring Adrian calls for me to stop.

Which leads to now, me bursting through the bakery doors and up to my room. Slamming my trap door shut I quickly locked it before slumping to the floor to cry.

"Mariette?" The soothing of my kwami called out from my side-bag.

Sniffling, I rubbing my runny nose a little before opening my purse and watched though stinging eyes as Tikki carefully flew up to eye level with me. I tried giving her a cheerful smile to reassure her that I was fine but it only felt awkward on my wet cheeks so I dropped it, besides, by the look Tikki was giving me she didn't believe it for a second.

"Tikki...why..why could Adrien see that ladybug was not me?" I whispered, my eyes falling to the ground as I pulled my legs up closer to my chest.

"Marinette you know that you are ladybug right? Even if it doesn't seem like it." Tikki asked as she flouted near my cheek to nuzzle it.

I frowned as I sniffled a little before gently shaking my head,"That wasn't exactly what I meant." I mumbled out thoughtfully.

Humming to my self I closed my eyes trying to think of a better way of wording what I thought while resting my arms upon my knees."Its just that...before I was ladybug.. no even now I'm clumsy and awkward, I struggle with my own self-confidence and self-esteem." Sighing I laid my head in my knees,"I know that Ladybug is me but she's far more confident and braver then I am in real life, I mean I can't even talk to him as myself because... because of my crush."

I could hear Tikki croon in consideration,"Yes, but you're very opened-minded Marinette. And yes while you can be very absent-minded and sometimes you can act before thinking at are a kind, understanding person; you care deeply for other people over your own well being and sometimes even at personal cost."

I clenched my pants as a fresh wave of tears hit me, chocking back a sob I opened my eyes and lifted my head enough to see my kwami face." I suppose so... but I... I wanted him to love me for me! Not.. not because I'm his lady or bugaboo!" At the reminder I let out a soft cry."Tikki.. he-he wasn't even.. even saying my name! It was..was just Ladybug this or-or Ladybug that! How could I.. I have believe him saying he loved me?!"

"Oh Marinette.. I'm so sorry." Tikki buzzed, nuzzling me more.

Giving her a watery smile I nodded my head in thanks as I wiped away the lingering tears, softly sighing I picked myself off the pick floor of my bedroom; heading towards my with uneven steps.

As I climb my latter to my loft, I heard Tikki unlock the trap door before flying back to me; with one last push I was up on my bed. Crawling over to my pillows I flopped down and rubbed my tired face into them, not even bothering with covering myself with my blanket.

Mumbling out a sleepy,"Night, Tikki." The last thing I felt was a tug then warmth.


End file.
